


Принцесса для фокусника

by Synant



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Jisbon, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот такими бывают сказки на ночь или не совсем сказки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса для фокусника

**Author's Note:**

> Этот драббл был написан задолго до выхода седьмого сезона, два с хвостиком года прошло с тех пор как он был опубликован. Это драббл-диалог, который я когда-нибудь переведу на английский.
> 
> This drabble was written well before the end of seventh season, two years and a bit past since it was published. It's a dialogue drabble, and maybe one day I'll translate it to English.

— Моя маленькая принцесса сердится? – спросил мужчина, внимательно наблюдая.

— Нет, – тут упрямо сжатые губы дрогнули.

— Точно не злится? 

— Нет, я правда не злюсь. Но как можно было забыть? – в голосе послышалась обида.

— Обещаю, что больше такого не повторится.

— Точно?

— Точно. Как я могу врать своей принцессе?

— Хорошо, – лицо озарила улыбка.

— Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку? 

— Я уже не маленькая! – носик упрямо вздёрнулся от негодования.

— Так рассказать или нет? 

— Давай, мне интересно.

— Жила-была принцесса, и звали её Тереза. Принцесса жила с братьями, так как мама с папой давно умерли. Её старший брат Томми правил королевством.

Временами Терезе было скучно, ей не хотелось просто читать или вышивать, поэтому она помогала людям. Больше всего ей нравилось ловить преступников, и это у неё хорошо получалось. А король ничего не мог поделать с упрямым характером своей сестры.

Но в королевстве жил один очень злой колдун, который не любил короля и его семью. И со временем в королевстве начали происходить похищения.

Иногда пропадали люди из крестьянских семей, а иногда и знакомые самого короля, и вот однажды у одного фокусника похитили жену и дочь. Он не знал, куда себя деть и что с этим делать, поэтому обратился к рыцарям королевства. 

Рыцари не хотели его слушать и сказали, что он просто смеется над ними и хочет денег, поэтому выгнали фокусника и велели больше к ним не приходить. 

Он совсем отчаялся, и тут добрый старик посоветовал обратиться ему к принцессе. Он сказал, что она - человек очень добрый и обязательно его выслушает, а может, и найдёт злого колдуна.

Фокусник ему не поверил, но всё равно направился туда, куда ему посоветовали.

Встретив принцессу, фокусник лишь попросил помочь ему, и она согласилась.

— А что было дальше? 

— А дальше... Конечно, принцесса не могла сразу помочь найти злого колдуна. Она всё так же помогала людям. Иногда она брала с собой фокусника, ведь, как оказалось, у него был зоркий глаз, и он видел то, чего не видели другие или просто не хотели замечать.

Так прошло несколько лет. Ничего не менялось, злого колдуна словно и след простыл, а фокусник совсем отчаялся найти свою семью. 

К этому времени у принцессы появились верные рыцари Ригсби и Чо, которые верно служили ей и верили фокуснику. Фокусник ими очень дорожил.

И вот однажды одна из служанок принцессы сказала, что видела колдуна в лесу. Она очень испугалась и сразу же побежала сказать об этом Терезе. Принцесса выслушала её и приняла под своё крыло. Девушку звали Грейс. 

Все кинулись в погоню, но безрезультатно. Пока все искали колдуна, оказалось, что у Грейс есть жених, который был учеником колдуна и хотел убить её и фокусника. Принцесса опрометью кинулась спасать свою служанку, для неё она была как сестра. Но Тереза и Грейс оказались в ловушке. К счастью, фокусник успел вовремя и освободил двух девушек.

А у рыцаря Ригсби появилась надежда завоевать сердце Грейс.

— И, конечно же, он её завоевал.

— Точно. Но это случилось намного позже. Между тем, у принцессы появился жених Уолтер, который нравился не всем.

— Я знаю, кому он не нравился.

— И кому же? – с любопытством спросил мужчина.

— Фокуснику.

— Верно. Так вот. Ему не нравился жених, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ведь за то время, что они искали колдуна, принцесса стала очень дорога фокуснику.

— А как же его семья?

— Семьи фокусника не стало, злой колдун принёс их в жертву в своём зловещем ритуале. Это очень-очень огорчило фокусника, и он не знал, как с этим жить, но решил, что во что бы то ни стало найдёт колдуна. 

Потом всё вновь стало тихо. Колдун исчез, а фокусник и принцесса всё так же помогали людям. И вот однажды в их королевстве появился незнакомец, который, как он твердил, знал злого колдуна.

Он поверил ему, но, как оказалось, он и был тем колдуном. И фокусник его убил. Перед этим сказав принцессе, что любит её.

Его заключили под стражу, но через некоторое время выпустили, так как сочли, что он поступил верно. 

Всё стихло, казалось, что всё налаживается, но оказалось, что фокусник был неправ, и это был не колдун, а просто очень злой и нехороший торговец, который не любил людей.

Спустя какое-то время он узнал, что у колдуна есть служанка, и, не прощаясь, фокусник покинул королевство, убегая с ней.

Он хотел узнать, где же прячется колдун.

— А как же принцесса? 

— А принцесса ждала, когда же фокусник вернётся. Ждала она долго, но он вернулся. 

— И она тоже сказала ему, что любит его? – в голосе слышалось волнение.

— Нет, она не сказала этого, ведь фокусник даже не взглянул на неё, словно забыл об этом. Он был в погоне за колдуном. 

Тогда наконец из всех возможных фокусник вычислил людей, которые могли быть колдуном. И нашёл одного единственного, кто выжил после подстроенного кем-то пожара.

— И он его убил?

— Конечно, как же иначе? 

— А что было потом? Фокусник и принцесса были вместе?

— Увы, фокусник опять сбежал, присылая письма своей принцессе как можно чаще. А когда он вернулся, рыцари, что не хотели его слушать, приняли его с распростёртыми объятиями.

— А как же Грейс и Ригсби? 

— О, эти двое жили долго и счастливо, у них родился мальчик. Правда, им многое пришлось пережить. 

— Так что же случилось после того, как фокусник вернулся?

— Всё было не так хорошо, как, наверное, тебе бы хотелось.

У Терезы, нашей принцессы, появился другой жених, и на этот раз всё было очень серьёзно, они готовились к свадьбе. И принцесса должна была уехать в другое королевство.

У фокусника было очень мало времени, чтобы доказать своей принцессе, что он любит её. Поэтому за несколько дней до свадьбы фокусник выкрал её из дворца.

Все придворные всполошились, но король лишь улыбался и ничего не делал, словно чего-то ждал.

— Так куда же делись фокусник и принцесса?

— А фокусник, стараясь доказать, что любит её всем сердцем, исполнял любые её желания.

— Все-все?

— Все-все. А потом он, всё ещё боясь отказа, предложил принцессе выйти за него. 

— И что ответила принцесса? – в голосе слышалось нетерпение и любопытство.

— Принцесса ответила «да», родная. А теперь иди спать, – ответил женский голос.

Оглянувшись, мужчина улыбнулся, вставая с кроватки. Женщина подошла ближе и он её поцеловал.

— Ты вновь ей что-то рассказывал, Патрик? – женщина тепло улыбнулась.

— Она слишком мило дулась.

— Но ты забыл моего мишку в машине, ты же знаешь, как я его люблю! – в свою защиту сказала девочка, поднимая с подушки голову. — Мам, а откуда ты знаешь конец сказки?

— Так это была сказка? – поймав внимательный взгляд Патрика, женщина сдалась. — Извини. Ты знаешь, что давно должна была спать, Лиззи? 

— Но, мама! 

— Никаких «но». 

— Ладно. А ты знаешь, что папа назвал меня принцессой? А ещё он рассказывал про принцессу с таким же именем, как и у тебя. 

— Я слышала. Хочешь, расскажу тебе секрет?

— Хочу! Хочу! 

— Твой папа всегда меня называл принцессой.

— А теперь у меня их целых две. Спасибо тебе, Тереза.

Тереза улыбнулась и прижалась к мужу, который с любовью смотрел на неё. На руках обоих были обручальные кольца.

— А теперь спать. И больше никаких сказок на сегодня. А завтра я тебе расскажу другую сказку, как принцесса ждала своего фокусника и очень надеялась, что он вернётся. Хорошо?

Ответом послужил кивок.

Поцеловав дочь на ночь, Тереза и Патрик улыбнулись друг другу и вышли из детской, держась за руки.


End file.
